Helping him relieve the stress
by Bao517
Summary: EraserheadxReader! You just started working for UA, but as the typical intern, you have to do some "things" apart from work...


This is a series of lemon one shots I'm intending to write, so if you have any suggestion it will be welcome! Again, I'm not an english native speaker so if anything sounds horrible, please let me know! I feed from your critics and favorites so be sure to leave one of those before going out. Enjoy!

This takes place before the public interview of Eraserhead, just before All Might's fall.

* * *

It was not fun at all to be working as the teacher's servant. But you really really wanted this job. Not because you needed money or something like that. But you needed to make up for a big favor you received when you studied at UA: there was a certain someone you needed to thank for all his hard work on you, and for all the help he provided back then. And also, there was _another reason_ …

Anyway, you took the elevator of the building while holding a bag that contained a black-night colored tuxedo. Very elegant. Appropriate for the kind of event it was going to be worn for.

Because you were the intern teacher, you had to do all they asked you to do, including the trite "serving coffee" and picking up clothes off of the dry cleaner.

As you reached the apartment, you took out your phone and made a call that was answered in matter of seconds, taking you by surprise.

\- Ummm… Aaaa… I-I'm outside your home – you said while burning in the embarrassment for not being able to find the proper words.

\- Okay. I'm coming – answered back the other person.

So you swallowed to try to clear your throat. All of the sudden, you became really really nervous and started thinking of _other_ things.

The door opened, revealing a middle-aged man, who apparently just got out of the shower, as he was half naked, with only a towel covering his lower body.

\- Thanks a lot for bringing it here, (Y/N) – said him, smirking at you.

\- It's nothing, really. I just wanted to help – you lied while handing him the tuxedo.

\- Well, what are you waiting for? ¡Come in!

And without giving you time to even think what was going on, he pulled you from your wrist, holding you close with his bag-free hand, and immediately gave you a soft yet dominant kiss.

The _other reason_ was you recently started dating that _certain someone_.

\- A-aizawa-sensei... – you moaned, completely embarrassed about what just happened.

\- I told you to call me by my name. You're not longer my student, we're equals now – he spoke back, without letting you go, and keeping his face inches away from yours.

But there was no way you could call him as he wanted, because he was almost 10 years older than you.

Since you didn't answer, he said:

\- I'll go get ready now, if you'd like to, you can stay here. Your presence at the press conference is no really needed, you know?

\- All right then. I'll prepare some tea – you replied, still blushed for the kiss of before.

Immediately, you went to the kitchen, half-filled the boiler with water and went to find some tea and cups.

But it didn't take long for Eraser Head to reappear in front of you, well dressed and finely groomed.

\- Woah! I never thought you could look as elegant as this! I'm shocked! – you said authentically surprised

Nevertheless, he looked pretty annoyed.

\- You know I hate this kind of events. The media, the press. People harassing you. I really dislike all of that…

The boiler then began to whistle and as you turned around to turn it off, you suddenly felt how he embraced you from behind, placing both of his hands on your shoulders, and his head close to your ear.

He pressed you with so much strength to his body, you couldn't breathe. Or maybe was it because of the jitters?

\- I'm in a terrible mood right now, (Y/N). But you're gonna help me out, aren't you?

Not even giving you time to respond, he started kissing your neck slowly, but firmly, and moving his hands from your shoulders down to your breast.

You were as rigid as a rock and the panic didn't let you move at all.

\- Can't I? – he asked with an almost imperceptible tone of disappointment.

You turned your face to meet his and kissed him as an answer.

\- Of course, you can, I'm only nervous. That's it – and after saying all this, you suddenly felt a bit relieved.

\- There's no need for you to feel like that, I'll be gentle – he replied, still smirking cause he knew he'd have his own way with you.

He turned you around and lift you up, holding your legs around his waist.

Surprised, but excited, you kissed him again, this time with more intensity.

He deepened the kiss, wrapping his tongue around yours, savoring your inside while his fresh breath was filling your mouth, driving you nuts.

The table was ready for the tea you were preparing, therefore he just decided to take you to his room.

He dropped you on the bed, with that dominance of his that you just loved.

It was the first time you entered to his room and it was surprisingly neat, giving the fact that he was such a mess… But it was not the time to think about that.

He placed himself on top of you, both of his hands in the sides of your ears, and then leaned to kiss you, once again.

And once again, he continued his way towards your collarbone, where he kissed even harder, leaving little traces along his path.

You were biting your tongue, so you wouldn't moan. It was so dammed embarrassing!

He then started unzipping your hoodie, since outside the school, you usually dressed informally.

As soon as the hoodie was opened, he helped you sit up, so it could be removed more easily.

You decided to help and took off your shirt, making him to looked pleased with that contribution of yours, like if he was thinking how of a good girl you were.

He kept kissing every single corner of your cleavage and eventually got rid of your bra, with the ability of someone who's got a lot of experience.

But that, instead of provoking jealousy in you, only turned you on even more.

\- It seems that you really know what you're doing – you said while still holding back your moans

\- Does that upset you? – he asked, stopping for a moment, maybe thinking you were mad.

\- Nope, not at all – you replied whilst hugging his head and guiding it to your breast.

He started licking your right nipple, while caressing your left boob with a little more toughness than you would enjoy. Nevertheless, you found yourself eager to please him so you just let him do as he liked.

It didn't take long until he moved on to your belly, sucking your belly button and then biting your hips, stimulating you to the point of releasing a little scream.

Separating his face a little bit away from your body, he expressed, with his rough voice, that you didn't need to hold back. You obediently nodded and instinctually spread your legs, knowing what was about to happen.

He pulled off your pants, together with your panties, all at once and taking you by surprise.

You were now completely naked in front of him, but there was no time for feeling embarrassed anymore, as he started to touch your thights with delicacy.

He stroke your parts, sending waves of pleasure all over your body, making you tremble between his arms.

Then he stuck his thumb in your insides, causing you to open your eyes in awe. But he immediately took it away, letting you wondering what just happened.

He did it so he could draw circles in your clitoris with his thumb, while moving his middle and ring finger with the intention of sticking them as well. He nailed both at the same time, but it was a bit dry yet, so he put them in his mouth, to get some saliva as lube.

You covered your eyes with your arms in shame… It was just too much for a shortly experienced woman like you.

But as soon as he started fingering you, with such an expertise, you let it all go off:

\- A-aizawa-sensei – you whined

\- I- I told you to stop with that – growled him, clearly annoyed about your inability to call him by his name.

\- Aaah! Sorry… I just can't… - you groan in delight

\- I'll have to punish you then – he resolved with arrogance, and then completely stop what he was doing.

Shocked yet desperate for more, you opened your eyes, only to find him smirking at you.

\- See? I'll stop if you keep calling me sensei – he affirmed, controlling you.

\- All right then, S-Shouta… - you whispered – Would you like to continue?

\- Just as you wish (Y/N)…

And without wasting any more time, he rushed to go down on you, licking eagerly your entry, grabbing your hips with his strong hands that you loved and puffing his hot breath, warming you.

Unwittingly, you placed your hands on his head but removed them as you remembered his hair was already done. You didn't want to ruin it.

He professionally licked in and out, up and down. Also drawing circles in you, and absorbing all the juices you exuded, like he was the thirstiest man alive.

You could only grasp the sheets, in ecstasy while trying to not be heard by the neighbors, since you had already decided to moan as much as you wanted.

He continued for some time, you didn't exactly know how much due to the fact that you were lost in pleasure… But suddenly it reached you.

Your body started shaking while your mind exploded.

\- Shouta! – you remember having shouted.

He stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at you like you were a piece of art, and with that half smile of his that made you lose your mind.

You came back to your senses, and begged him:

\- Now it is my turn to do it – as you threw yourself to his crotch

You unzipped his pants, and now that you thought about it, he was still completely dressed, since he was about to be in TV.

You released his hardness and grabbed it with both of your hands, keen to do the exact same as he did to you.

Nevertheless, he took your face between his hands and spoke very softly:

\- We only have the just time for the main act. You can do that later, but my bad mood won't go away unless I enter in you – said the man, in naughty whispers.

No needing to say anything else, you showed him your back, and laid down, resting your body on your right cheek, and your elbows, turning your head to see him, and tendering him everything. After all, this was the person you loved, in the past, and now, and in the future too.

He gripped your ass and started rubbing his hard and big cock amid your thights. Without previous announcement, he filled you in one thrust, provoking the exact amount of pain and pleasure, making you growl like an animal.

He begun to move his length inside you, pounding you with a slow rhythm, only till he noticed you had habituated to the sensation. From there on, he grinded against you, apparently releasing all the stress that he's been living lately.

You, on your side, were crazy about it. Since a long time ago, you were not a virgin anymore, but this wasn't like nothing you've lived before.

He was now using one of his hands to grab your hair in a ponytail, causing you to throw your head back, drooling because of the feeling you were having.

You knew how pathetic you looked, but if it was for him, you were willing to look as ridiculous as he wished.

You could feel the tip of his dick, pounding aggressively against your womb; and also felt how your inner walls were contracting around his sex.

\- Let's change positions –he suggested in between his tired panting.

And without letting you answer, he turned you around, leaving you completely laid in bed. Immediately, he placed a knee on the mattress, and grabbed one of your legs to pull it up, so the penetration would go deeper.

He restarted the thrusts, this time with more strength than wished, but somehow you understood he needed to come as fast as possible, given the fact that the press conference was about to begin. Therefore, you wanted to help him, so you spread your legs all you could, and permit him to fuck you in his own rhythm.

The pleasure of being beneath the man you loved and being filled with this eagerness, was in fact the reason you reached the climax this time. Of course, the performance of your boyfriend was admirable. But right now you couldn't think of anything else besides that. Besides how grateful you felt towards him, not only for helping you back then, but also for making you feel this loved and special right now.

You hugged him with all your might and moaned in pain; your eyes filled with tears of joy, and without your consent, all the mess inside your head came out of from mouth, in the shape of those three fearsome words everyone forbids to say during sex.

\- I love you…

But he didn't hear you, because he was too busy spilling inside of you. He pressed his dick to the deepest of you, letting go even the last drop of seed, and then obviously exhausted, he tumbled on top of you, still not pulling it out and instead, letting it throb in your insides.

You didn't want to let him go yet, but had no other choice as the man's phone began to ring.

He removed his manhood off of you while answering the phone and in the midst of your stupefaction, you figured out he had to go. Now the tears of joy you couldn`t pour a while ago, were threaten to scape as tears of sorrow and disappointment. Disappointment for not having been heard when you opened your heart to him.

You closed your eyes and grabbed a pillow like if it was him, wishing to go back in time and not said those words.

But then… Aizawa-sensei walked towards you, pulled the blanket over you, and leaned to kiss your forehead.

\- I love you too, (Y/N)…

Only that was enough for you to give yourself up on the implacable sleep that started to wrap you, with a sweet smile on your lips, knowing that despite it all, he felt the same way as you.


End file.
